A Trip to Change a Life
by unvdzeyes
Summary: A story of Yasmina and what she experiences when she visits a beautiful island. She meets the guy of her dreams, but too bad there is a slight language barrier.if summary isn't good enough, sorry this is my first fanfic! :D


Oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening! I'm really here, in Puerto Rico, the homeland of my ancestors! This is so incredible, I can't wait to meet my family. I wonder what they will be like. I hope they're nice.

"Aren't you guys excited?" asked my mom. I could tell she was excited herself. She keeps smiling to herself, and to anyone else that looks her way come to think of it.I still can't believe that we are finaly here after a month and a half of anticipation. We are at the only major airport on this tiny island.

"Umm, duh," said my little sister Lissy and we all laughed.

"I can't believe were really here,"said my older sister, Lena, as she grabbed the giant suitcase that we're sharing for the next two weeks.

After we retrieved our bags, all 7 of them, we headed to the doors that led outside, outside into the beautiful island of Puerto Rico. it took a while but we dragged our bags out the doors to wait for our ride. My mom's aunt and her son were supposed to meet us here and take us to their home in the little town of Campo Alegre. Which is in a city closer to the western coast of the island. I thought it was a strange name for a town when I first heard it, but I guess it's pretty normal for towns and cities to have strange names in Puerto Rico.

(A/N: anything in _italics _is really said in spanish but for the sake of people understanding easier and not getting confused I will translate everything from the begining.)

"_Hello, Tina! it's me Titi Sylvia, and your Tio Mikey is here too." _said a woman walking up to us with a tall man at her side. The woman and her husband, who I assumed were the family we would be staying with, were both wearing light clothing and big smiles. I didn't recognize them, but mom sure did. When they reached us my mom hugged them, they seemed like really nice people to me. "And these must be the girls we heard so much about the last time u visited Tina. They are so grown!" I was surprised she new english so well. "How are you guys?" she said as they both hugged each of us and gave us the traditional greeting, which is a check-to-check touch and air kiss at the same time. (A/N: Titi means aunt and Tio means uncle in spanish)

"Umm, good," my sisters and I said in unison. I guess I wasn't the only nervous one to have these people I barely know be so affectionate with us. I guess thats how it is here.

"They're just a little shy, you'll soon see that sometimes you can never get them to shut up." said my mom with a little laugh." This is Lena, the oldest. Then there is Yasmina the middle, and the baby is Lissy," said my mother introducing us properly to the family we just met.

"They are beautiful, just like you Tina," said the woman.

"Say hi to your titi, Sylvia and ur tio, Mikey girls," all three of us just smiled a little and mummbled a hello.

"_And do you guys know spanish?" _asked the man. He was very handsome for being a little older than 40 it looked. I was about to answere when my mom interupted.

"_They understand but they don't talk much."_ explained my mom. All we could do was smile. I guess im not talking much spanish here if my mom interupts me every chance she gets.

"Well Saul and his friend are waiting for us in the parking lot, better get going." said tio Mikey as he led us to the parking lot after he grabbed 2 of the bags we were holding.

Because we had some help with our bags the walk to the parking lot was much faster then the one to the doors. After a couple minutes of walking throug the parking structure finding the cars, we finally got to see who was waiting by them. I knew which of them was Saul, my cousin because he looked like my aunt only a little taller and had darker skin. The other was very cute, he had short spikey hair and was very tall. He was wearing some jean shorts and a dark green t-shirt.

"_Saul, Bebe can u help us with these bags?" _said my aunt. The boys obidiently took our bags and put them in the trunks of the 2 cars. One didn't fit so it had to go into one of the cars back seat.

So the cute one that wasn't my cousin, his name is Bebe. That can't be his real name, I wonder what his real name is. I thought to myself.

_"Saul, Bebe, this is Tina, my neice, and her daughters, Lena, Yasmina, and Lissy." _said my aunt to the boys.

"_Hello, how are you guys?" _said Saul, each greeting us the way my other family did, which was the air kiss. As Bebe went to greet me I felt tingles in my face, and I know I was blushing . My mom was watching us with a knowing smile on her face. She could tell I was attracted to him.

I couldn't really think straight as we seperated into the 2 cars, my mom and my little sis in the car with my aunt and uncle,and my sister and I in the car with Saul and Bebe. Lena and I got into the car on our prefered sides and put our seatbelts on.

"So, are u guys excited to be here with us?" asked my cousin. I was a little suprised that he knew english, even though he had a slight accent.

"Ummm...yeah defietly!" I answered as Bebe looked back at us. He caught my eye and just smiled the cutest smile I have ever seen. I was definetly going to have a good time if he was with us I could just tell. I think im going to like it here more than I initially expected, I thought as I smiled back.


End file.
